Vengeance in the Night
by AnnaAza
Summary: Oh, to be a disgraced Wolfbat, on this night! "O, that this too too solid flesh would melt/Thaw and resolve itself into a dew!/Or that the Everlasting had not fix'd/His canon 'gainst self-slaughter! O God! God!/How weary, stale, flat and unprofitable,/ Seem to me all the uses of this world!" (Hamlet 1.2.5)


**Vengeance in the Night**

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do."

Tahno favored the healer with a sardonic smile; the man drew his water-gloved hands away from his body and looked down at his shoes and at the perfectly pristine floor. Slipping on his crumpled shirt and dark coat, he refused to look at the other healer, who was taking notes, by the door. He slammed the thirty silver yuans on the counter, making the assistant jump and the pen clatter to the floor. Taking a small, ugly sense of satisfaction at the tense atmosphere and the sharp, metallic snap when the instrument met the tiles, he turned the corner of his mouth more widely upwards.

"Thanks," he told them as he pushed open the door. _For nothing, _he finished bitterly.

Ducking into a less busier street, he pulled his hat down to cover more of his distinctive features of former captain of the White Falls Wolfbats. Unlike Shaozu, he hadn't shaved his head, but it hung around his face like crumpled, drying seaweed. With that thought, he trudged over to Narook's-he might not get that special discount for the Probending champions, but they made some damn good Fire Whiskey.

* * *

"Just what the_...(cough)_ doctor ordered." Tahno felt burning envelop his throat and his chest, but he didn't care-it felt _good. _Ming and Shaozu, they would have wanted this, the scorching relief when the liquid assaulted your mouth, the feeling of absolute oblivion once another cup was emptied, the sweet yet strangely bitter taste that resembled, stupidly, poetically his own crappy life story. But as he was stumbling up to get to the pay phone, he collided with a waitress carrying bowls of noodle soup, and they both fell onto the wooden floor with clatters and a smash.

_What's the use, _he thought dully, with fish-broth splashed across his face and clothes and hair. _What's the fucking use. _

"I am _so so sorry!" _the waitress was apologizing and gesturing for the busboy to mop up the soup. "I didn't mean to; are you hurt-"

As she babbled on and on, Tahno simply lay there and refused to get up. Earlier, in a different life, he would have smoothly Waterbended the mess off of him, popped himself up on his feet, gallantly offered her a hand, and shamelessly charmed her into bringing him a full platter of a special order free, plus a room for the night for two. _And everything changed when that madman took everything-your bending, your team, your livelihood, your sponsors, your fans, yourself._

"Oh!" He jerked his head up at her surprised tone.

"You're Tahno!"

_Shit. _

"I was at the arena when it happened...I'm so sorry for you! I-"

Before Tahno knew what was happened, he had grabbed her arm, somehow, in his haze of alcohol and depression, and shoved it as far away from his face as possible. She shrieked in pain and shock.

_"I do not need your pity."_ He had jumped up, but regretted it once his head started to spin. Vaguely, under the bright lights and voices from the tables and bar, his vision swam, and he felt himself, once again, falling.

* * *

"Just to let you know, you're banned for a while from Narook's for manhandling that waitress and causing a public disturbance."

"Good to know, _Uh-vatar."_

_"I _just don't want to ask Tenzin if he can bail you out again. You do know he paid for the broken plates and bowls and stuff, right?"

"Feh."

The Avatar rolled her eyes and placed her hands jauntily on her hips. Tahno rubbed his red eyes and drank in the sight before the girl yanked him up by his hair and hauled him out of the cell.

"I _miss_ the depressed, angsty Tahno."

"I prefer the _angry at the world Tahno, brooding mysteriously over a beautifully brewed cup of sake." _

"Keep drinking all that sake, and you'll be spending more nights in Beifong's cozy jail."

"I don't remember it too well, and it was Fire Whiskey."

"Too much of it," she shot back, and he smirked back, in spite of the insistent painful hold she had on his black locks.

"Where's your apartment, hourse, or whatever? I need to get back to Air Temple Island."

"Let go of my hair, and I'll tell you."

Tahno was dropped off at the shiny mahogany doors, carved dramatically with traditional Water Tribe waves and willow trees of the swamp. Korra stared a minute at the doors, then at him. He looked back at her without sayng a word, but her face softened.

"Take care of yourself, Tahno. Tenzin says that when life brings you to a dark tunnel, you have to make a light."

"I'm not a Firebender, but I'll remember that. Thanks again...Korra."

She tipped her head at him before slowly turning and walking away. Tahno watched her go until she was nothing but a speck of brown and blue in the distance, then, walking back into his apartment, he shut the door quietly.

* * *

It was raining.

Great.

Tahno fumbled around the cupboards for a small kettle and filled it with water from the sink, jerking the knob harder than necesarry, setting it on the gas stove with a clamor and turning the gas stove on. He'd dismissed his servant as of now-the championship pot had been forgotten, and Tahno had been living off of that and the money from his sponsors for years, which he definitely lost after that night. He'd have to get a job. But who would hire him, the disgraced cheater who'd lost his bending for good? They wouldn't let him starve. Would they? They'd let the orphans run around on their own at Dragon Flats without someone; those Fire Ferrets, with the exception of Korra, had even been from there and talked about it a little...

The rain clattered harder on the windows, and he thrust the curtains over the dripping panes with such force that the drapes shuddered as he stomped away. Opening another cupboard, he searched for a blend of tea or the jar of hot cocoa, but found that there were no more jasmine leaves and that the cocoa was expired three weeks past. Sighing in exapseration and frustration, he turned the stove off, snatched a slick overcoat with a few yuans in its pocket, and grabbed an umbrella, preparing for a little trip down that market. What was it called? Oh, Old Man Pang's shop.

The puddles slashed beneath his leather boots, and he hurried down to the little place, where the old man was closing up the shop because "no one in their right mind was coming out in this downpour."

"I just need some tea or cocoa." Tahno replied quickly, fumbling to reveal the crumpled bills in his slightly wet hand.

"Close your umbrella, and I'll get some tea down. Which kind?"

_"Gyokuro." _

Old Man Pang stared at him from his ladder, where he was at ready to pick out the chosen blend with his paper bag.

"Listen, kid, you come here in the middle of a storm, ask for tea, and now you want to buy _one of the most expensive_ kinds from my little shop with, what, ten yuans? Are you _mad?"_

Tahno seethed. "Fine, sorry. Uh, just, I'll have jasmine. Yeah."

_Did you really think your tea and meals were delivered from this old place? _his mind taunted as the elderly shopkeeper unscrewed a lid and began to scoop the leaves out of the jar. _You are nothing now. You have no championship pot, no fans, no bending, no team, no regular place to eat, nothing but stupid jasmine tea. _

"Thanks." Tahno said flatly, dumping some yuans on the counter and waited for change. Nothing.

"Well?"

"Hold on, my joints act up in the rain, and I do apologize if I can't concentrate on counting out money now. Hold on, young man!"

Tahno looked away impatientely and snatched the bills and coins that were tossed his way after a bit of a delay. He shoved them in his pocket without much thought and walked out the door, the bells jingling on the way out.

* * *

Tahno ducked into an alley to adjust his hold on the tea and keep the money from sliding out. He was zipping the picket closed and picking up his package when a scream pierced his ears.

If he had his Waterbending, he would have rushed forward and investigated, water swirling at his fingertips. Instead, he crept along the shadows, paper bag shoved hastily into his pocket so he had his arms free, and held the collapsible umbrella in his right hand at ready like a club. _Pathetic. _

_"Help! Help!"_

Water, not from the rain, splashed at his feet. He jumped backwards, Probending instincts kicking in, and ducked into a nook where he saw a masked figure cartwheel smoothly, landing on its toes, towards another figure, who was frantically whipping water at it. The Equalist lit up its glove and ran at the man, who froze its feet quickly, but another flipped behind him. The Waterbender whirled around, but the Equlist simply bent down and tossed the flashing glove at the large puddle around his feet. The man yelled, twitching in grotesque manner, eyes almost freakishly wide and limbs flaying out in utter agony. Tahno stumbled back..._getawaygetawaynow..._as memories of flashing blue light and similiar screams and a large hand reachind down to press a hard thumb right down on his forehead...

"Come on, let's take him to Amon."

"Serves him right, the filthy bender. Yeah, let's get out of this miserable weather."

The man lay very still. Tahno shuddered. _How powerful were those gloves? _

The Equalists were lifting the fallen Waterbender up by his forearms, then #2 tossed him over its shoulder. Tahno was backing away; he was not the hero, not this time...he was a coward, he was nothing, he was worthless...

He slipped in a puddle and landed right on his back, registering with growing dread the loud crinkle the paper bag made when he fell.

"What's that?"

_Get away from me, bastards..._

"Let's see."

Tahno got to his feet slowly, determined not to slip this time. He glanced into the pouring rain. Could he run? There was a chance the Equalists had a truck or motorcycle or something? They wouldn't walk around in this. There wasn't a chance for him.

"You!"

_Crazy. _He hefted his umbrella again and stood straighter. A plan was running through his mind; it was stupid, reckless, idiotic, and moronic. It could have been made up while he was drinking all of that sake. The lovely Uh-vatar would be screaming at him, pretty blue eyes flashing indignantly at him with hands on her cocky hips. He smirked at the image, then tried for a unsuspecting smile as the two Equalists walked towards them.

"Hello, my brothers." Tahno waved cheerily at them. "Caught one of those no-good benders today?"

#1 looked a tad suspicious, but #2 saluted him the best it could with the captive slung like a dead animal pelt. "Indeed, sir! Put up a good fight, he did, but we got him, thanks to these new gloves!"

"Wonderful!" Tahno stared in false worshipful admiration at the displayed item, shiny and dangerous, yet worn so causally, like a pocketwatch. "I do hope this revolution succeeds, my good brother!"

"As am I." #1 strode over to him. "So, what brings you prowlng down alleys during stormy weather?"

Tahno laughed as easily as he could, despite the yellow, bug-like eyes staring directly in his eyes. "Just getting some tea. Ran fresh out! I took shelter in this here place when I saw that Waterbender...dangerous man, there."

#1 relaxed slightly. "Benders are a caution, lately. Do you think you're Equalist material? We could use a few new recruits."

_They get down to the nitty-gritty, don't they? _"Well, thank you. I'd like to help...change."

Before the two could even step forward or offer a "Thank you, brother," Tahno leapt, black jacket fanning around him (_symbolically, like an avenging angel, _he managed to snark) and struck #2 with the false silver hilt of his umbrella right on the head.

To his disappointment, #2 did not crumple to the ground like in the action/adventure scrolls, but then again, what did he expect from a civilian's tool? However, #2 stumbled quite a bit and dropped the Waterbender on the ground.

#1 instantly, flipped over towards him, and Tahno dodged with a roll and swept the floor with an outstretched leg, remembering the move his trainer had taught him in the first year of Probending sparring. That didn't work either, as #2 simply jumped over it. _Damn. _

The gloves lit up again, and Tahno squinted in order to not be blinded by them. The rain was splashing faster around them, beyond the two narrow walls. Tahno mananged to leap out of the way as #2 took a swipe at him with the electric glove, missing his body, but nearly whacking the flapping wet coat.

_All right, screw the dramatic wardrobe, it can be a determining factor of my death. _

It was hard work wrestling to unbutton a sopping item of clothing while dodging deadly punches and swirling kicks, but Tahno managed. He _was _once former Captain of the Wolfbats. He jumped to the right, then to the left...

_"Tahno dodges Han's attacks as if they're nothing! Han tosses all the earth he can, but Tahno's just in the zone now! Did you see THAT, ladies and gentlemen...that fireball whizzed by his shoulder, and he just spun to the left!"_

His mouth twitched in the corner, but spasmed just as #2 kicked him in the side. _Damnit! _

Tahno stumbled against the alley wall, hand clutched around..._Wait, I still have my coat? _as #2's glove lit up like a victory prize and shot forward-

Right as Tahno threw the damp coat and somersaulted quickly at out the way as the glove flashed as brightly as the arena's spotlights...

_"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"_

This time, the scream came from #2 before he crumpled to the ground with a sudden, yet soft _thump_ like a bag of rice.

Tahno could only stare for a minute, as did #1.

The Equalist slowly rotated towards him as Tahno spun around to keep his back away from the enemy. #1 began to advance on him, the sinister crackle issuing from its hand. Tahno wondered where his umbrella went, wildly searching in his mind for where it was, then spotted it about ten feet away from him. The only obstacle was the weapon-wielding Equalist in front of it.

_"You electrocuted him."_

Tahno stepped backwards, his boots making a ridiculously playful _splash! _in the a puddle.

"He was my brother, you filth."

Leather against stone.

"You will not win this revolution. Our cause is just and honorable...you do not see because of your arrogance."

Toe against heel.

"Tell me, why didn't you use bending when you fought us? Are you a bending sympathizer?"

His boot caught on something as he reeled ever so slightly backwards...

_Tahno is on the edge of the drink..._

"Oh, no. I see..."

_Will he fail?_

"I was there with Amon that night."

_Hands steady. Breath the same. Shift your weight._

"You're one of the _winners _of the Probending Finals. Tahno, Captain of the White-Falls Wolfbats."

Tahno stumbled and fell backwards, into the shadows of the alley.

The glove was brandished, light dancing across the inhuman face of the Equalist. _"Let's finish this."_

* * *

A shove against the throat, a metal-covered hand pressing almost delicately against flesh, covered by dark fabric, guarding the neck.

Gray eyes stared the Equalist in the face.

A corner of his mouth turned upwards.

Light blue arcs danced skillfully along the cold fingers.

Then a bright light filled half of the darkened alleyway, throwing shadows and the coldest blue into the rain.

He knelt down and yanked off the glove, smoothly slipping it onto his pale hand, flexing it slowly, testing his joints idly.

Perfect fit.

It matched the other one just nicely.

Stepping over the body to retrieve his umbrella, Tahno smirked.

"Knockout."

* * *

_Notes:_

_This is inspired by a very awesome fanart by viria on tumblr:_

_ viria DOT tumblr DOT com (SLASH) post / 24682817492 /i-honestly-dont-know-what-do-i-want-more-tahno _

_#1 and #2 are the Equalists that Bryke voiced (Captain Obvious and Snarker) in "Out of the Past." Just for fun, and because they just seem gullible._

_Tahno refers to Equlists as "it" or not human because he's trying to regain his former personality, which includes his arrogance, and is also trying to repress his fear, which is not working. Thus, dehumanizing the Equslists, making them not matter and also a taboo in his insanity. Also, he just finds those masks extremely creepy and not of this world. _

_Catch the literary devices I tried to put in here! (I will give you a few minutes to skim over, but answers are down here)_

_When Tahno knocks into that waitress and spills noodles on himself, he thinks _What's the use? _It may be calling his friends to join his angst drinking fest, but it represents his depression and despair of not being cured, of being stripped of his identity, of being (to him) nothing. He does not want to live. _

_Foreshadowing: Korra's quote from Tenzin to Tahno about the light. Basically, if you could remember, Iroh said a version of it to Aang in "The Crossroads of Destiny." It mirros later Tahno taking up the electric glove for himself and bringing himself out of his funk. _

_Foreshadowing: Tahno waiting for change at the shop. For the sake of foreshadowing, this does not mean, literally, the coins and yuans the man tosses to Tahno. Tahno wants change...well, he got it. Big time. _

_And the light at the end? Tenzin/Korra's advice. Though Tahno certainly...has willingly plunged off the deep end. _


End file.
